The use of at least two combined partitions or walls provides filing devices intended in particular for documents, magazines or telephone directories.
Book-ends formed by a piece of metal folded at a right-angle are well known in the art. In these devices, one part constitutes a vertical support for a book, while the other part is placed under the book. Such book-ends are not suitable, however, for documents or magazines, which are usually thin and have a supple cover, so that they are not at all firm when placed on end. Moreover, these known book-ends cannot be brought near enough together in order to form separations for thin documents.
An object of the invention is to provide a separation presenting sufficient stability for the classification of documents and magazines and allowing the formation of separations with narrow spacing.